A Slave's Life
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: This is my latest story. Please read and review. Sasukexoc male/male


My name is Mikhail and I'm to be sold from this slave house. I'm kept bound to the wall in manacles and chains. If I slip up even for a little thing I'm whipped for it. I wait till the day that I am bought and taken away from this place. Today is auction day meaning that we are to be sold of to the highest bidder. The put us each into a different costumes deepening on our looks. I'm put into a french maid uniform and placed with others in the same clothes. We all don't look at the men that have us captive out of fear of being punished.

We are taken out one at a time till only our group is left. I'm the last to be sold of for I don't know what reason. As he starts I'm brought out and set up on display for them to see. By the end I'm sold for over one million dollars or so. They then take me over to the man who has bought me. He seems to have black hair and eyes also an upset face. Once he has me we leave for some other location.

When we get there he tells me "My name is Itachi Uchiha but you will call me Itachi-san. Is that understand?"

I tell him "Yes, I-Itachi-san."

He then tells me "Good, now to get you in your proper uniform."

He then leads me inside the building and to a huge clothing room. A women then appears and asks "Is this the slave for him?"

He tells her "Yes, this is Mikhail, so get her dressed."

She then grabs my arm and leads me behind a screen. Behind it she tells me "I need you to remove your cloths. Then I'll take your measurements since your a girl."

I get undressed but as I do I tell her "I'm n-not a girl. I-I'm a very f-feminine boy."

She looks at me oddly and tells Itachi "Itachi-sama come here please."

He does and she tells him "Mikhail is actually a boy."

He then asks me "Why did they have you in a french maid dress?"

I tell him "Th-they put me i-in it, so I-I couldn't say n-no. Th-they did it t-to everyone there w-who was sold. Y-you thought I w-was a girl d-didn't you Itachi-san?"

He tells me "I only thought that because of you looks. Luckily your master is gay, so I made a good choice."

I only nod while the lady takes my measurements. He then asks me "Are you a virgin Mikhail?"

I blush a light pink and tell him "Y-yes I am. W-why do you a-ask Itachi-san?"

HE tells me "Just curious."

He then leaves behind the screen, so the girl can take my measurements. She then goes and gets my cloths ready. She hands me a full white kimono with black sash and Uchiha symbol on the back. I put it on then take a look at it on my body. I find that it only goes down to my mid-thigh like my hair. The sleeves go down to my wrists and fan out around them. She then hands me black silk panties and slip on shoes. I then go out to Itachi-san who leads me to another room. In the room he tells me "You will stay here till Sasuke arrives. He is my little brother and you are his first slave. Listen and do as he tells you or you'll be punished by him. Goodbye Mikhail."

I tell him "G-goodbye Itachi-san."

With that he leaves me alone in masters room. It is quiet till the door is forced open. A woman then enters and comes over to me. She then asks me "Who are you and why are you in Sasuke's room?"

I tell her "M-my name is M-Mikhail and I'm t-to be Sasuke's s-slave."

She tells me "Your a girlish boy and a submissive one. He will be here shortly also I'm Sakura his fiance."

I tell her with a bow "I-it is an h-honor to meet y-you mistress."

She only turns and sits on the bed and gestures me over. I walk over cautiously not sure of what I should do. She tells me "You may sit down beside me on the bed as we wait for him to arrive."

I sit down and tell her "O-okay mistress."

She tells me "Call me Sakura-sama."

I tell her "O-okay Sakura-sama."

A man then walks in and asks Sakura-sama "Is this the boy?"

She tells him "This is Mikhail. Sasuke's first slave. Why do you ask?"

He tells her "Sasuke-sama wish to have him in his presence. It is happening again that is why."

She can tell that I'm confused and tells me "When he is like this he needs to hold someone. He will be holding you in his lap or so."

I tell her as we walk to him "Y-yes Sakura-sama."

Once we get there the room is filled with older men. It seems to be a meeting or something. A guard takes Sakura-sama to one side and me over to I guess my master. Once in arms length he puts an arm around my waist and pulls me in close. I can tell the other people saw my panties when he did this, so I blush a light red. I rest my body against his and sit down sideways on his left leg. He seems to be calm enough but I can't be to sure about him. After about an hour or so he stands with me flung over his shoulder. My blush goes even darker as he takes me back to his room. The other men leave and Sakura-sama follows behind us. Once in his room I'm placed on the bed as he sits down as well. He then lays down sideways and rests his head in my lap. I can only guess he is taking a nap or something along that. Sakura-sama then sits beside me and whispers "To keep him calm stroke his hair. He will wake and tell you your main job later. Goodbye Mikhail."

I tell her while I start to stroke his hair "O-okay and goodbye S-Sakura-sama."

She then leaves me and Sasuke alone in the room. Suddenly a little ball of white fur appears from balcony with a raven. The raven sits on the end of the bed and the fuzz ball sits down beside me. It is then that I can tell that the fuzz ball is a polar bear cub. Sasuke then moves in his sleep, so I look back at him. It is then that I notice he is waking up from his nap. He then sits up and tells me "You are Mikhail. You are to be my personal slave meaning you staying with me twenty-four/seven. Is that understood, Mikhail?"

I tell him "Y-yes, master I u-understand."

He then tells me "Good. Now come it is time for supper and I'm hungry."

I get up and tell him "Y-yes, master."

Once we arrive in the dinning hall all eyes turn to Sasuke. The bear and raven have followed us as well. Sasuke takes his seat and points to the floor by his feet for me to sit. I take my seat and wait for further instructions. He then puts a hand on my hand and pushes it toward his leg telling me to rest it there. I do as I'm told and wait for supper to be over as he pets my head. As he eats he feeds me some of the food. By the end of the meal I'm full and we go back to Sasuke's room. Once inside he tells me "Remove your shoes and get under the covers. We must sleep for the night for tomorrow there is more to be done."

I tell him as I remove my shoes "Y-yes, master."

With that I lay down and wait for him in bed. He gets in and lays beside me also pulling me in, so I snuggle closer to him. He only holds me tighter and we both fall asleep. In the morning master tells me "Get up. Time for us to bath."

I quickly get up and follow him while saying "Y-yes master."

In the bathroom I wash master's back. As I am he grabs my arm and pulls me onto his lap. I blush crimson red as I notice he has an erection. He then grabs hold of my cock and rubs the tip. My body starts to feel weird and my limbs go weak. My body then starts to tremble as he plays with my nipples. His mouth is biting, nipping, and sucking on my neck. My breathing is starting to go rugged and fast. I then let out a strange noise "AAAAAAAAHH!"

I then put my hands over my mouth in shame. Master then tells me "Keep making noises like that. I will have you begging for more soon anyway."

With that the hand on my nipples goes around to my ass. With the water as lubricant he pushes one digit in. I scream again in pleasure "AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNH!"

He then puts in a second and a third in me. Once I'm good and stretched he lines his cock at my hole. He then slams into me full force making me scream again. He lets me get use to it before going faster and harder. In only a few minutes we both come him in me and I on our stomachs. We then wash up again once he pulls out of me. We then get dressed him in a tux and me in another white kimono outfit. We then go on with the rest of the day and our lives together.

The End


End file.
